


The Stars Watch Us Tonight

by sainnis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Heartbeats, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Shiro (Voltron), guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnis/pseuds/sainnis
Summary: Set right after the events of S7E1. Alone on Black and newly together, Keith helps Shiro connect with his new body, while Shiro pulls a confession out of Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 157
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	The Stars Watch Us Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For Bottom Shiro Week 2020! If you're looking for some sweet intimacy, Shiro excited about having a body again, and Keith gently making Shiro feel amazing (and vice versa), you're in the right place. 
> 
> Technically canon-compliant up to S7E1.

Initially, it’s all just so _much_. Too bright, too loud, too sharp, too cold. It’s like every nerve ending fires at once, every emotion rolling in like endless waves. In the middle of that first night, he wakes up in Black, covered in sweat and shaking. A hand--warm, grounding, steady--touches his face and the storm swirling inside him settles. Keith says his name in the dark, his voice gentle and soft when nothing else is, and Shiro’s mind suddenly clears. He's waited a long time to say this. 

He takes a deep breath--amazed by the miracle of air inside his lungs--and says, “I love you, too.” 

Keith leans forward, taking Shiro in his arms and pulling him close to his chest. Warmth blooms from Keith’s skin, fire and light. Keith’s mouth is open, his expression at once expectant and unsure. A little laugh rises in Shiro, and it reminds him of bubbles inside bottles of ginger ale they’d gotten sometimes in the mess hall, blowing the straw paper wrappers at each other. He likes the way laughing feels. He wants to feel it again. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” His own voice sounds like a stranger’s, but it's not unpleasant. 

Keith swallows. “I can?”

Shiro’s gaze traces the mouth he’s been dreaming of underneath an eternal blanket of nonexistent stars. “Please.”

Keith’s lips are dry and Shiro’s still so weak that he can barely lift his head, but nothing Shiro has experienced so far in this body reassures him that he is alive like Keith’s kiss. He blinks up at Keith, another shaky laugh rising in him. “How are you good at everything on the first try?”

A perfect blush appears on Keith’s cheeks as he finds Shiro’s remaining hand, squeezing it. “It’s all in who you kiss, I think.” He leans forward, kissing him again.

The feeling of Keith’s hand wrapped around his fingers, the thrill of Shiro’s heartbeat pounding in his chest, the faint taste of toothpaste from Keith’s mouth, and a million more sensations crash over Shiro, but instead of washing him away in the tide, he feels buoyed, floating on them instead of being overwhelmed. This body, his body, isn’t just meant for pain and fear. 

It’s meant for this, too. 

\--

A sea of endless stars spreads out before them through the viewscreen, dazzling in its brilliance, but even with the entire galaxy on display, Shiro can’t stop staring at Keith. “I like seeing you there,” he says, stepping into Black’s cockpit and coming up to rest his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You look good in the pilot’s seat.” 

Keith looks up at him, a half smile turning his lips. “Co-pilot. She put another seat up here the moment you woke up.” He tugs on Shiro’s wrist with one hand while the other turns off the comms. “C’mere.” He pulls Shiro towards him, using his strength to drag Shiro into his lap.

Shiro lets himself fall, loving how easily Keith can maneuver him. “I’m too big. I’ll crush you.”

Keith’s grin is wicked. “Is that a promise?”

“You turned off the comms, huh? You want to tell me something the others shouldn’t hear?”

“Yes.” Keith presses a kiss against his forehead. “You smell good. Did you get a shower after your workout?”

Shiro lets out a sigh. “That wasn’t a workout. It’s like barely moving around.”

“I’m proud of you for actually following Coran’s advice.” Keith’s palm slides under the hem of Shiro’s shirt, slipping along his skin to rest over his chest. “Your body needs to recover. It’s good for you to ease back into everything.”

Shiro snorts. He enjoys the little noises he can make to convey how he feels and perhaps he uses them too much, but sometimes they make Keith laugh, and he loves Keith’s laugh. “I don’t like easing back.”

“Oh, I know.” Keith rubs his thumb against Shiro’s chin. “What happened to you? It looks like a little bruise.”

Shiro sighs. “I, uh, forgot I only had one arm and I went to do a plank but got off balance and landed on my face.”

“Poor thing.” Keith kisses over the bruise. “I’m so sorry. Coran’s hoping we can get some more of the supplies they need to build your new arm in the next system.”

“It’s okay. One-armed planks next time.” Shiro reaches up, taking a lock of Keith's hair. It’s so soft and he loves the way it feels against the pads of his fingers. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” 

“I have a pretty good ass, right? Like, as asses go? I mean, it seems pretty good? It feels, I don't know, muscle-y but also kind of squeezable?” 

Keith laughs, the sound shaking his chest in a way that Shiro finds delightful. “Please keep describing your body parts for me because this is amazing.” He reaches down and grabs a handful of Shiro’s right cheek. “And yes, your ass is the best ass, full stop.”

“Thank you.” Shiro tips up his chin. “I don’t mean to be like this, but everything is just so new and takes me by surprise all the time. And at first, you know it was so hard for me, but now, it’s more, I don’t know, exciting?” He shakes his head, feeling a little silly but he knows Keith won’t make him feel weird about his revelations. “I mean, my foot went to sleep today and I almost yelled for you because I haven't felt that in so long I forgot what it felt like.”

Keith’s soft expression makes Shiro’s stomach flip. “You’re adorable.” He drops a kiss on Shiro’s mouth and his stomach somersaults again. “And a lot of things are new. Especially for you. It’s a lot to adjust to.”

“I know.” Shiro nuzzles his cheek a bit closer to Keith’s chest. “And like, I get that I need a world-class therapist when we get home.”

Keith whistles. “You and me both.”

“God, they’ll need a bigger manual by the time they’re through with us. I don’t think the DSM covers alien abductions. Or like, dying and getting stuck on an astral plane.”

“I’m pretty sure they’d lose me at ‘my mom’s a Galra’ and my weapon is tied to my soul,” Keith says.

“Good point. Oh, and the sentient flying lions.”

“Also time-traveling galactic whales.”

Shiro grins. “Space wolf farts.”

“God, they’re the worst! They linger but he’s already gone? How does that work?” Keith snickers and Shiro presses closer against him. “You all right there, big boy? You cold? Or just want to be close?”

“Maybe a little bit of both?” He’s grateful Keith doesn’t mind the closeness. There’s something about feeling Keith next to him, the warmth and weight, that just eases Shiro’s heart. Coran said it was to be expected after being non-corporeal for so long and that it was good for Shiro to receive physical touch and care whenever he felt open to receiving it. Where Keith was concerned, Shiro wanted it as much as possible. 

Keith pats Shiro's chest. “Come on. It’s warmer in the cabin. I swear Black thinks you’re a hothouse flower.”

“I keep telling her that I’m okay,” Shiro says, reluctantly getting up from Keith’s lap, “but I swear she’s monitoring my vitals and if I drop a tenth of a percent in temperature she just cranks the heat.”

“Also, you’re not wearing a lot right now,” Keith says with a grin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I have, like, two sets of clothes that fit and until we get to our next stop I have to keep putting them in the sonic,” Shiro grumbles. “I miss the machines on the Castleship.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t wear anything of mine. You’re the one who’s jaw-droppingly ripped with thighs like a superhero.” Keith trails his hand along Shiro’s back, gently leading him towards the cabin. “Oh, wow. It’s warm in here.” 

“We’re finally by ourselves for the first time since,” Shiro stops. “Um, it’s kind of difficult to say because me and memories are a little, well, disorganized.” He tugs on Keith’s hem. “You can lose some clothes if you’re too hot.”

Keith hip checks Shiro lightly before tugging off his shirt, which is a strange combination of hoodie and crop top that apparently was all the rage at the tiny swap meet on Adilar-5. Keith’s got a black tank on underneath that shows off the lean lines of his biceps and the strong span of his shoulders, and it takes all of Shiro’s self-control not to drag his fingers down Keith’s arms. Keith glances up at Shiro, a confused expression on his face. “What?”

“You know.” Shiro shrugs, forgetting that his shoulder is still a bit sore, and then winces after. “You.”

“Me what?” Keith reaches out, tentatively soothing the skin around Shiro’s right deltoid.

Shiro lets him, breathing out as the muscle tenses and releases. “You’re just the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. In two lifetimes.”

There’s no words for how Shiro feels when Keith wraps his arms around Shiro, pulling him close. Keith’s head tucks in under Shiro’s chin, his palms pressed against Shiro’s spine, and Shiro closes his eyes. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to hold you like this?”

“I have a few ideas.” Shiro only has one arm, but he slips it around Keith’s back, grabbing a handful of his tank top. “I know a little bit about waiting.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith asks. “I thought you were all about patience.”

“Patience is overrated.”

Keith huffs a laugh, his fingers gently stroking along Shiro’s back. “You’re a little wired tonight.”

He is; it feels like there’s something electric in his blood, a warmth spreading through his limbs, like he’s had too much nunvil. “Am I?”

“You are,” Keith says, his cheek against Shiro’s chest. “Your heartbeat’s all fluttery.” A soothing hand runs along Shiro’s side. “You okay?”

Shiro lets out a soft laugh. “Yeah.” His heart won’t seem to slow down, but it’s more like the way a rocket burns fuel to lift off. The more he thinks about Keith, the quicker it wants to go. “I’m more okay than I’ve ever been.”

Keith’s hand reaches up, brushing aside his forelock. “You’re sure.”

“You love me. I’m alive to love you back. And I’m not sick anymore.” Shiro shakes his head in wonder. “How could all of these things be true?”

“I think the universe realized it was high time that Takashi Shirogane finally got something he deserves.” Keith kisses him, soft and slow. 

Shiro smiles against his mouth. “You mean you?”

“Yes.” Keith squeezes his hip. “And, you know, to be alive and well and to fly and laugh and eat mac and cheese. And kiss me.”

Shiro sighs, loving the way he can lean on Keith and not be afraid of knocking him over. “Do you know how in movies that they do those panoramic sweeps around couples when they kiss? Because I feel that in my body every time we do.”

“I want to hear more about what you feel in your body,” Keith says, tugging Shiro a little closer to the bed. “You said everything was so exciting.”

“It is!” Shiro grins, letting himself be pulled to the edge of the bed. “Some things more than others.”

“Do tell.”

Shiro tips back against the mattress, landing softly. He bites his lip, feeling a flush of warmth rise to his cheeks before he says, “I haven’t, like, you know, _touched_ since I woke up and I suddenly was thinking when I was in the shower just now that I don’t even know what I like. LIke will it be the same? Am I the same?” He stops and then lets the words keep coming. “Okay. True confession. I got fucking hard in the shower. It’s probably because I was thinking about you, if I’m honest. But I suddenly didn’t know what to do and I just waited for it to go away? And like I know I shouldn’t be nervous, because this is my body, but I am?” He looks up at Keith through his lashes. “Is that too weird? Did I just say too much?”

“You could never say too much.” Keith’s voice is gentle, warm like honey. “Or be too weird.”

“Oh,” Shiro says. “You might regret that.”

“I regret nothing where you’re concerned.” Keith drops down onto the mattress, lying on his stomach and propping up his chin on an elbow while his other hand traces Shiro’s face. “Can you tell me more about why you’re feeling nervous?”

The touch of Keith’s fingertips is grounding. “Like, I’m not used to, you know, wanting things like that.” He leans into the touch. “Or, like, letting myself want.”

“You’re allowed to want. And you’re right. It’s your body. It belongs to you.”

A shaky breath slips out from between his lips. “But what if it’s not the same? Or if I can’t remember what I like? Or if it’s just too overwhelming and then I can never jack off again?”

“Hey,” Keith says, inching closer on the bed. “You’re still getting used to everything. It’s okay to take your time, go slow. You’ll find what you like now, and it’s okay if it’s the same or different or a mix of both, you know? I promise you’ll be okay.” He rubs a thumb over Shiro’s cheekbone. “Maybe it would help if I let you have some privacy, you know? Give you time to get, you know, reacquainted with yourself.”

Shiro frowns. “What?”

“You know, I can go chill up front for awhile, give you some space. It is the first time we’ve had the place to ourselves.”

The idea of being alone right now makes Shiro’s stomach twist. “Keith.” 

“What?”

“I don’t want privacy from _you_.”

“All right,” Keith laughs. “Fine. I won’t give you privacy.” He tips his head, his violet eyes stunning as a nebula in the low light. “I’m not going anywhere.” Shiro’s breathing is unsteady as Keith’s hand rests on his abdomen, the muscles tensing under his touch. “What do you need?”

“Um.” Shiro suddenly feels embarrassed, which usually isn’t how he feels around Keith. “I don’t know, I’m kind of up in my head now.” 

Keith’s fingers gently smooth over the edge of Shiro’s ribcage through his tank top. His voice is a little breathy. “I can help with that.”

Warmth suddenly pools in Shiro’s core. “Help, like, how?”

“Since you’re trying to remember what you like, why don’t I guide you while you touch? You can just follow my voice instead of thinking so much.” Keith noses against his left bicep. “You wanna try it?”

Shiro’s mouth goes dry. “I… yeah. I mean, can we?”

Keith leans in, kissing him before giving him a smile. “I’d love to.”

He knows his memories are a bit like someone tipped his mental files over and put them back without alphabetizing, but he’s certain this has never happened before. The idea that Keith’s going to pay so much attention to him, to guide him, already has his dick stirring. “What, um,” he tries to laugh, but it comes out as a needy breath instead. “Sorry. What should I do?”

“I want you to be comfortable before we start, yeah?” Keith kisses along his throat, soft presses that give Shiro goosebumps. “I’m going to get everything we need. You just lay here and take some deep breaths, okay? I want you to feel totally taken care of tonight.” 

“That sounds,” Shiro whispers, “amazing.”

“How do you feel about less clothes?” Keith tugs on Shiro’s tank top. 

“I feel good about that.” Shiro kisses Keith’s temple, feeling the warmth of his skin at his hairline. “You want me naked?”

“Unless you want me to undress you when I get back.”

Shiro groans. The erection he had in the shower is suddenly back. “Why does that sound even hotter?”

“Fine.” Keith pats his hip as he gets up. “I’ll be right back. Just relax meantime.” Keith’s gaze lights on the way Shiro’s boxers are already tenting. “But don’t touch that quite yet.”

A few minutes pass and Shiro closes his eyes, breathing in the faint scent of Keith on the bedclothes. He’s dimly aware of Keith’s movements, but he tries to let his muscles go slack, even though he can feel himself half-hard in his boxers. Although he and Shiro have been sleeping together since that first night, and they’ve been physically intimate, kissing and touching, they haven’t been naked, and they haven’t gotten off yet. It’s only been in the last few days that Shiro’s made it through the day without napping; his body is still trying to recoup some of its strength, he figures. Time in the astral plane and having his soul shoved into a new body will do that. 

He and Keith have done their best to keep their exuberance under wraps, but he has a feeling Krolia orchestrated this sudden Lion switcharound. Once Coran ran his tests and determined that Shiro was not only stable, but actually, fully well--his missing arm notwithstanding--Shiro saw the way he and Krolia exchanged glances. Honestly, he doesn’t care who decided they needed space. Being alone with Keith feels like the greatest luxury the universe can afford and he’s grateful. 

“You feeling okay, baby?” Keith approaches the edge of the bed with a few things in his hands, setting them on the bedside table. “Here, have a little water.” He holds out a water pouch and Shiro takes a sip, looking up at Keith. He’s shirtless now, just wearing a pair of black boxers that skim his lean, firm thighs. There’s a few fading bruises on his torso, nearly healed thanks to his Galra genes.

“I’m fine.” Shiro’s fingers skim over Keith’s hips. “I hadn’t seen these. Are _you_ all right?”

“What, these?” Keith taps over his flat stomach. “I got worse at the Garrison.”

Shiro kisses Keith’s knuckles. “I know I don’t remember everything, but I know that fight was bad.” Bad doesn’t begin to describe it, but Shiro doesn’t want to sour this precious space between them.

“Sometimes you go through the bad to get to the good.” Keith’s other hand smooths over Shiro’s hair, resting on his crown like a pardon. “I’d do that fight a thousand times in a row if that’s what it took to get you back.”

Shiro blinks up at him. “You love me that much?”

“More.” He presses a kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “Let me show you how much.” He grabs the hem of Shiro’s tank top, pulling it gently over his head, careful not to let it snag on Shiro’s damaged arm. “There we go. Now I can see you.” Keith tilts his head, making a little pleased sound, almost like a chirp. “Damn. So those are the pecs I’ve been sleeping on. Look at you, gorgeous.”

“Keith,” Shiro says, laughing a little as he blushes.

“You are.” He cups Shiro’s knee. “Can you lift up your hips?”

Shiro does, feeling the lightest pull in his muscles, and then a brush of warm air as his boxers slip down his legs and off. Suddenly he’s naked in front of Keith, his dick half-hard against his thigh. He leans back on his elbows, suddenly afraid to move or speak. He’s so very naked.

Keith’s intake of breath seems to echo of Black’s cabin walls. His eyes are wide, his mouth gently curved in a smile. “Shiro.”

He doesn’t know what to say, so he blurts, “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” Keith sits down next to Shiro, stroking his fingers along Shiro’s calves. “Look at you. You’re so beautiful. Everything about you.” He shakes his head. “I knew you’d be impressive, but damn, baby. That’s a pretty dick.”

Warmth floods Shiro’s face, spilling down his neck. He knows he’s getting harder just from Keith’s attention. “Yeah?”

Keith licks his lips and Shiro wants to kiss him, but he stays still. “All right. Let’s get you settled.” He arranges the pillows behind Shiro. “So I want you to lean back, recline against those, all right?” It should feel completely exposing to face Keith like this, his legs loosely open and dick hard, resting back against pillows like some kind of debutante noble, but it feels strangely intimate and safe. “There you go. You comfy?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Perfect.” Keith positions himself at Shiro’s feet, carefully spreading Shiro’s bent legs into a gentle butterfly pose. He rubs his thumbs over Shiro’s ankle bones, the touch gentle and light. “Okay. So I want you to take a few breaths with me first. Breathe in for three, breathe out for three. Can you do that?”

Shiro nods, following after Keith’s breathing. They do a few cycles, Keith counting out loud, until Shiro can do it on his own without Keith breathing along. “Good boy, very good.” His hair hangs over his eyes in a gorgeous black-blue swoop. “Okay. Go ahead and put your hand over your chest, yeah?” Shiro does, wondering where this is all going, and Keith grins. “I want you to feel what’s happening to your body, okay? You’re going to make it feel so good. Tell me what you feel.”

“Um,” Shiro presses his left hand over his chest. All he can think about in that moment is how stunning Keith is and how hard his dick is getting, but he tries to follow Keith’s words. “I’m warm.”

Keith’s smile is quick and he rubs Shiro’s ankles. “You are. What else?”

“My, uh, breath. I can feel my chest rise and fall.” He chews on his lip for a moment. “It’s faster now. My breathing.”

“That’s good. Anything else?”

“I can feel my heart beating.” He’s still not used to that, the constant thrum inside him, the way it reacts to everything he does, sometimes even to what he thinks.

“What does it feel like?”

“It feels quick. Kinda fast. Like pounding, maybe? It’s strong. Can kinda feel it under my ribs.” As he describes it, he feels it pump a bit faster. 

“Why is it so fast?”

Shiro ducks his chin for a moment. “Because you’re staring at me while I’m naked with my dick out.” He drags a breath. “Because no one’s ever looked at me like this.” He hesitates. “Because I love you.”

“Shiro,” Keith says his name like a prayer. He tips up Shiro’s knee and kisses the inside of it. “I love you, too.” He runs his calloused fingers over Shiro’s calf. “Slide your hand down your body, down your chest, down your stomach. Feel your skin, the muscles underneath, the way your breath changes as you move.” Keith’s right; his body does react to every touch. His skin is sensitive, even the crisscross of scars that litter his torso. Muscles ripple under his touch. A few of the scars are thicker, but even they feel good when his fingers drag over them. “Good. You’re so good. What are you feeling?”

“Hard.” Shiro lets out a pent-up laugh.

“We’ll get there in just a moment, love. Anything else?”

“I’m,” he stops, meeting Keith’s eyes. “I’m really fucking strong.”

“Yeah you are, baby. How does your skin feel?”

“It’s softer than I thought. Especially over my belly. Can sort of feel the scars but they’re mostly soft, too.”

“Yes. You’re soft and strong. So perfect for me.” He lifts his chin. “Slide your hand down between your legs and stroke over your left thigh, on the inside.”

Shiro does and it feels like heaven. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Sensitive.”

“That’s good. You want to know that. Thank you for telling me that. Gentle, love. Keep it light.” Keith’s touch along his calves is encouraging, grounding. “Okay. You ready to touch?”

“God, yes.”

“I thought so. Do me a favor and feel your heart again, yeah?” Shiro does and he blinks at Keith. “Faster now?”

The insistence of the pulse under his palm is surprising. “Oh, yeah. It’s really pounding now.”

“Good. Means you’re getting nice and turned on. And you haven’t even touched yet. Good boy.” Keith pulls in a breath. He’s squirming just a little and Shiro realizes he’s not the only one who’s hard. “Okay. Go ahead and give yourself a long, slow stroke.”

The moment Shiro’s fingertips touch his dick, he lets out a low groan. “Oh. Oh, holy shit. That’s fucking amazing.”

“You like that, yeah?” There is _pride_ in Keith’s voice and it goes straight to Shiro’s heart, kicking it into overdrive. “Nice and slow. That’s my good boy.” Shiro’s palm glides over the top of his dick, catching a bit of the pre-come leaking from the tip and skimming it back down. The slightly slick sensation makes him gasp. “How’s that feel?”

“Fuck, it’s so sensitive, it’s just so much, like I don’t want to stop but I want it to keep going at the same time?” He’s panting a little now. “And I feel like this pressure? Like everything feels so warm and shit, the slick thing? It’s really good.” He wishes he had another hand to cover his face. “I’m sorry. I know what it feels like to come. It’s just been a really long time and, shit.” His hips are twitching now, lifting up a bit to help him get a better grip on himself.

“Shh, baby. You’re fine. You can go a little faster if you want.”

His entire body is like a beacon of want. His muscles are tense, his abs clenching, his chest heaving with his erratic breaths. He strokes faster, gathering more pre-come to slick up his thick length. He can feel his own dick throbbing and he’s moaning again, trying to concentrate on the feeling of Keith’s hands on his calves. He wants Keith’s hands up higher. He wants Keith everywhere.

“You’re getting close,” Keith says, kissing along the inside of Shiro’s knee. “It’s all right. You’re a little shaky. Just lean into it. Let it all wash over you.”

“Keith,” he pants. The pressure in his lower abdomen is so strong, like a storm building in the desert, like the ones that used to sweep over the Garrison after weeks of drought. “Please. Feels so good. But,” he hitches a breath, “would be better if you were touching me too.”

“I am touching you, sweetheart.” Keith’s fingers drag over his knees.

“No, I mean,” he stops, keening. “I mean touch me. Really touch me.”

Keith's gaze is heavy. “You wanna keep touching while I finger you, baby?”

“Please. Please.” Shiro moans, slowing his pace to keep from yelling and Keith moves closer, slipping between Shiro’s open legs. His eyes flutter closed and he keeps stroking, little whines slipping out in between.

His hips lift and he realizes Keith just moved him effortlessly, propping pillows under the small of his back. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” Shiro’s legs open wide, wider still. Slick, warm fingers circle his opening. “You can come anytime. You don’t need to wait, all right? I’m gonna be really gentle and you tell me if you need a moment or you want me to stop.”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Shiro says, his head falling back as Keith eases a finger inside. “Oh, shit. Shit, that’s so good.”

“You like that? Feels good?”

“So good.” Shiro blinks and he realizes his eyes are damp. He doesn’t think he’s crying, but he wasn’t expecting so many emotions to pounce at once. He tries to breathe, tries to get it under control before Keith sees. He stops stroking, hoping he’ll be able to calm down a little.

“Shiro. You okay?” Of course Keith sees. He sees everything. “Look at me.”

“I’m okay, I’m fine,” he says, staring up at the ceiling to keep the tears from coming. It was an old trick he learned in the hospital when he was young. 

“Hey,” Keith says, voice soft. He leans forward, brushing Shiro’s damp forelock away from his face. “Am I hurting you?”

“No! No, everything feels amazing. Especially you.”

Keith rubs his thumb across Shiro’s cheek. “You’re crying a little.”

“It’s just I _feel_ everything and it’s so much.” Shiro’s chest shudders and suddenly Keith’s straddling his hips, holding him close. The safety and immediate warmth of Keith’s arms helps him breathe again. 

“We can wait,” Keith says, whispering in Shiro’s ear. “There’s no hurry.”

“No, I,” Shiro shakes his head, nuzzling into Keith’s neck. Breathing in Keith’s familiar scent helps calm him a bit, the way the shower gel smells differently on his skin. “I didn’t feel anything for so long. I want to feel it all now. It’s okay if it’s too much. Because you’re here.”

Keith’s weight against his body is perfect, the pressure firm but soothing. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I promise you’re not. I want to feel you. I want, I just want so much.” Shiro clings to Keith’s shoulder, hoping he’ll understand. 

Keith pauses. “You want me to keep going?”

“Yes. Please.” Shiro kisses him, savoring the heat of Keith’s mouth. “Touch me.”

“I’ve got you.” Keith drags Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth before returning to his position between Shiro’s legs. His finger slips back inside. “You’re so good, Shiro. So beautiful.” Shiro’s body trembles as Keith adds another finger. “Taking everything so well.” The pressure inside him is amazing, the stretch just enough to feel delicious. “You want to go back to stroking yourself?”

Shiro’s stomach flutters. He’d forgotten in the haze of Keith’s hands, but his dick definitely hadn’t. It’s hard and leaking, flush against him. Just as he reaches to stroke, Keith works in a third finger and Shiro lets out a groan, unable to hold it in. Thank goodness they’re in Black alone or he’d never live it down. Once he’s gotten used to the new, even more potent pleasure of Keith’s fingers, he starts to stroke again, finding that a little twist with his wrist makes it even better. He feels like this was something he learned a long time ago, but he can’t be sure. 

“Look at how pretty you are, just touching yourself so perfectly, following my words,” Keith says, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen. “So good for me.”

Realization suddenly dawns on Shiro. “Hey Keith,” he says, a bit of a laugh rising with his blush. “I like this.”

“Oh yeah? Anything in particular?” Keith’s fingers are so warm and everywhere they press and rub inside makes Shiro want to levitate. He knew dimly that getting fingered would feel incredible, especially considering Keith’s the one doing it, but he didn’t realize how good. He’s gentle, working Shiro open with such careful, deliberate movements that Shiro feels himself pressing down on Keith’s fingers to feel him even more. 

“When you, ah,” he pants, losing focus as his dick and his prostate both scream for attention at the same time. “The thing when you say...fuck, Keith, that’s amazing.” He hitches a breath and tries again. “I like. Shit. When you say I’m, you know.” Shiro hisses. “Good.”

Keith kisses the inside of Shiro’s thigh, licking a little over the spot. “You like when I tell you you’re a good boy?”

When Keith’s fingers chase over Shiro’s prostate, Shiro nearly howls. “Yes!”

“When I say how good you are for me? How perfect? How you’re so stunning that I couldn’t keep my hands off you if a fleet were running us down right now?” Keith kisses inside his opposite thigh, his fingertips massaging inside until Shiro can barely think over the all-consuming tide of pleasure rocking his frame. “I can praise you all night long, baby. I love telling you how good you are. Such a good boy for me.”

The words mash every button in his brain and it happens so fast that Shiro doesn’t even have time to prepare. He comes in a rush, a sudden wave of heat and that has him gasping and groaning, sliding inside his own hand, his stomach muscles tense as his body rides out his orgasm. It’s like a wave that carries him into shore, his senses reeling for a moment with the all-consuming force of it. 

It feels fucking _incredible_.

He looks up, trying to catch his breath, and the view of Keith between his legs, dark hair disheveled, fingers still inside him, is the fucking hottest thing he’s ever seen. “Keith,” he wheezes, muscles finally relaxing. 

“You were gorgeous,” Keith says, slipping his fingers free as he drops kisses along Shiro’s thigh. “You make such pretty sounds.”

“I don’t usually…” Shiro says, and then he stops, a dry laugh escaping. “I guess I don’t know what I usually do. Maybe I do make noise now.”

Keith skirts up his torso, kissing him on the mouth. “I loved it. Love you.” Keith smiles. “Can’t wait to do it again.”

Shiro’s brain feels pleasantly hazy, but he’s not so unaware that he can’t feel the firm press of Keith’s dick through his boxers. They’re damp, and Shiro preens at the thought that he’s made Keith that way. “You just saw me come. Not fair that I don’t get to see you.” He tips up his chin, licking his lips. “You gonna show me?”

A blush crests over Keith’s cheeks. “I’m not going to last. Not even a little.”

Shiro squeezes his hip. “I still want to see you, if you’ll let me.”

Keith pushes up on his knees, tugging his boxers down to free his dick. It’s lean and thick, slightly purple at the tip, and along the bottom, he sees faint stripes forming gentle ridges. Keith’s still, chest barely moving with his breath, and while Shiro stares, Keith’s dick throbs, leaking from the tip. “Fuck, Keith.” He reaches out, hand in midair. “Can I touch you?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, his voice hushed, head bowed. The moment Shiro does, Keith shudders. “Holy shit.”

“You okay?” Shiro rubs his thumb against the ridged underside of Keith’s dick. “Is this what you like?”

“Shiro,” Keith whines, one hand gripping Shiro’s forearm and the other mingling fingers with Shiro’s. “Fuck, your hand is big. Shit.” Keith’s hips start to move, thrusting between their hands. All Shiro wants to do is wrap his other arm around Keith, but since it’s not there, he leans as close as he can. 

“Just like that, baby. Just like that. You’re so beautiful,” Shiro whispers, stroking faster. Keith’s breathing is harsh, and little grunts come out of his mouth with each puff of air. “Come for me.”

Keith lets out a soft cry as he does, coming over their joined hands in silvery ropes. His body trembles, his spine bowed as he leans against Shiro, gripping his forearm hard enough to bruise. His orgasm lasts longer than Shiro expects, but whether that’s a Galra thing or a Keith thing, Shiro doesn’t know. Either way, it’s hot as hell. “Shiro,” Keith murmurs, falling forward against Shiro’s chest. “Oh, my God.”

Thank goodness Keith thought ahead; there’s damp and dry towels next to the bed. Shiro reaches for one, cleaning up their sticky skin as best he can with one hand, and then pulls Keith closer, leaning back against the pillows as Keith’s full weight rests against him. “Was it good?”

“So good,” Keith says, nuzzling against Shiro’s neck. “The purple didn’t weird you out?”

“I loved the purple.” Shiro kisses over his temple. He’s so _warm_. Keith’s heart pounds against Shiro’s chest, taking its time to slow down, and delight rolls through Shiro’s body knowing that he made Keith feel so good, safe enough to be vulnerable like this with him. “I love all of it.” He smooths his hand over Keith’s spine. “You’re pretty cuddly, love.”

Keith shudders out a breath. “I didn’t know,” he says. “It didn’t make sense before.”

“What didn’t make sense?” A soft, rhythmic sound starts up, rumbling against Shiro’s chest. It takes Shiro a moment to realize it’s coming from inside of Keith. “Wait, are you...purring?”

“Yeah. Um.” Keith tenses and the sound gets quieter. “I’m sorry. I should have warned you, I didn’t--”

“You’re good, you’re good. You just surprised me.” He smiles against Keith’s hair. “You always surprise me in the best possible ways.”

“I need to tell you something,” Keith says, his voice a little rumbly against the purring. 

“You can tell me anything.” 

“No one’s ever,” he stops. “I haven’t, well, you’re the first person who’s, you know, touched me like that. And like, I didn’t always want to jerk off because this would happen after, like I just would get really, I don’t know, like this.” He keeps his face hidden against Shiro’s neck. “With the clinging and the purring and it was so embarrassing. Honestly it was easier to not think about it. Just not touch, you know? But I thought, I don’t know, you’ve been through some weird stuff, maybe you wouldn’t mind.” His laugh is sheepish. “At least I hope you don’t.” 

Shiro’s hold on Keith gets a little tighter. There’s something about Keith’s confession that makes Shiro want to cry all over again. “Well,” he manages, “we’re pretty well matched, then, because I love the cuddling. And the purring. And, you know, you.” He kisses the damp hair over Keith’s forehead. “I didn’t know you’d never been with anyone. I think I was always afraid to ask.”

“There wasn’t anyone.” Keith relaxes a little against him, the purrs increasing. “Just you.”

“Keith.” Shiro swallows, throat tight. “I love you so much.”

“I still can’t believe this is real,” Keith says, kissing against Shiro’s neck. “That you’re real. Alive. Mine.”

“Yours.” Shiro’s fingers trace along Keith’s strong back, the lines of him. “Tell me about the purring. And what those ridges are for. I want to know everything.”

Keith’s snort is delightful. “I think you know what the ridges are for. Or, you will next time, yeah?”

“I can’t wait until next time.” Shiro grins.

“The purring’s like, well,” Keith says, “they say it’s for bonding. Like an outward expression of emotions. And when you feel safe. And the vibrations help in calming down and relaxing after.”

“Is it working?”

“It’s working on _you_ ,” he chuckles, his cheek against Shiro’s chest. “Your heartbeat’s all calm and steady but I’m still kind of a mess. Maybe I need to purr some more.”

“Shh,” Shiro says, holding tight around Keith’s ribs. “You’re fine. You’re not a mess. You’re perfect.”

Keith lets out a long sigh, the purr following his breath. “God, this feels so good. Like better than maybe I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

“I mean, I haven’t been in my body for very long, but, same.”

Keith lets out a groan. “Fuck, Shiro. Do you have any idea what it was like to jerk off and then suddenly run to grab a pillow while I fucking purred into it? I thought I was crazy! When I found out I was Galra, I was like, that explains a hell of a lot, but this, this is what it’s supposed to feel like.” He looks up at Shiro, meeting his gaze. “I didn’t know it would feel like this.” He shifts his weight against Shiro, kissing him. It’s soft at first but then deepens, claiming Shiro’s mouth. “You said before how you want to feel it all, feel everything.” He grins. “I want to, too. With you.”

God, he’s so lovely. Shiro kisses him back, gentle this time, and smooths back a lock of hair behind his ear. “We will. I promise.” 

Keith’s laugh is wicked. “Good boy.”

“God, baby,” Shiro says, already flushing. “You don’t know what that does to me.”

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure I have an idea, and I’m very into it.” Keith’s purr is even stronger. “You want to take this to the shower? I, ah, might have a couple more purple stripes you haven’t seen yet.”

Shiro can’t get out of bed fast enough. “Show me,” he says, taking Keith’s hand. “Show me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on tw [@] starlitruns ✨


End file.
